


I Want To Play

by creampuffsunite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffsunite/pseuds/creampuffsunite
Summary: Zari's playing video games and gets interrupted by Charlie who wants to play with her in a totally different way.





	I Want To Play

Zari was alone in her room playing video games when she heard the door open. Usually, it was Ray coming to ask for help in the lab, or Mick asking for her opinion on his book. Today it was neither of them. Today it was Charlie.  
“What do you want?” Zari asked, looking up from her game for only a second. Charlie was too distracting, even if she wasn't saying anything.  
“I want to play,” she said. Zari could sense her moving around the room, running her fingers over Zaris belongings. She always acted as if she had never been in here before even though her visits were becoming a regular occurrence.  
“Really? I'll finish this level and then I can show you how.”  
Suddenly Charlie was a lot closer. When she spoke Zari could feel her breath on the back of her neck.  
“Not that kind of play love. Turn off the game.”  
“Charlie-” Zaris train of thought was cut off by Charlie spinning the chair around so that they were facing each other. Charlie had an expression on her face that Zari was becoming very familiar with. She removed the headset and controller from Zari’s hands, setting them on the nightstand. Before Zari could protest she slid into her lap, straddling her.  
Charlie pushed the hair out of Zari's face before softly running her fingers down her cheek causing Zari to shiver.  
“You smell so good,” she said, burying her head in Zari's neck, pressing soft kisses in just the right places to illicit small moans from Zari. “Do you want me to stop?” she teased, knowing Zari wouldn’t say no unless someone else would be able to catch them and in the safety of Zari’s room that would never happen.  
“No just- don’t leave a mark where they can see unless you want to have to explain yourself.”  
“Why do you think I would be the one to explain?” She asked returning to her work making it difficult for Zari to argue. “They’d be on your neck. And they think you can’t stand me.”  
“Maybe we should tell them the truth then.”  
“What tell them that we’re shagging?”  
“No! I just mean tell them that I don’t hate you. Unless you want to tell them about… this. Do you? Want to tell them about this?”  
Charlie pulled back to look Zari in the eye, looking uncharacteristically shy. “That’s up to you love. They’re your crew.”  
“They’re your crew too. I know you don’t want to admit it, but I think you belong here, Charlie. WIth me.”  
As much as Charlie loved arguing with Zari, watching her face as she couldn't decide if she wanted to kiss her more than she wanted to punch her, this was not an argument she wanted to win. It was time she settled down and had a family and the legends were perfect. Especially the one currently looking up at her with worry in her eyes.  
"Maybe we should tell them the whole truth then darling? Then we won't have to make up a story for this nice hickey you've got now."  
"Charlie I told you not to," Zari whined. She tried to be annoyed but she found that she just couldn't, not when Charlie was looking at her like this. She loved this side of Charlie. The one only she got to see. "But okay we can tell them the whole truth. But not now, we're not done playing just yet."  
"Oh? After will you show me how to play this game of yours for real?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"I just want to spend time with you. We can't spend all of our free time in your bed."  
"There's always your bed."  
"Zari I'm being serious."  
"So am I! Now come on you never know how long privacy is going to last on this ship."

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up having a lot more feelings and a lot less sex than I originally intended but oh well. This is the first thing I've posted in months so if you notice any mistakes let me know. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and suggestions for my next one are also welcome!


End file.
